Lagrimas de sangre
by Rokers182
Summary: Que pasaría, si eres traicionada?, si encuentras un nuevo amor? que lo que creíste era una mentira?, nuevos sentimiento, amigos y amores serán encontrados en una nueva aventura, KagomexKurama
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos, en estos días tuve una idea loca, así que, aquí esta, espero que la disfruten, los personajes de Inuyasha y yu yu hakusho no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y Yoshihiro Togashi respectivamente, espero que la disfruten.

**Diálogos**

"_Pensamientos"_

O

O

O

Era un día normal en la era feudal y nuestros queridos amigos se tomaron un descanso de su búsqueda por Naraku, pues ninguna aldea había visto a ese ser en mucho tiempo, así que decidieron volver a la aldea de la anciana Kaede para relajarse.

**Bueno chicos, será mejor que regrese a mi época y traiga suministros**- Dijo kagome despidiéndose de sus amigos mientras caminaba en dirección al pozo

**Buena suerte Kagome, y ten mucho cuidado**- Sango respondió

**Si, Shippo, vamos antes que Inuyasha se ponga insoportable**- kagome le dijo mientras arreglaba la mochila amarilla

**¡Si mamá!**- fue la respuesta del menor

Durante el trayecto kagome estaba muy pensativa, tantas cosas cambiaron, y secretos fueron revelados, eran tantas cosas, que la perturbaban, estaba tan concentrada que no escucho el llamado de shippo hasta que el grito

**¡MAMÁ!-**

**¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué gritas de esa manera mi niño?-**

El no respondió de inmediato, miró fijamente a kagome antes de hablar–**Porque no me contestabas, tengo mucho rato llamándote, ¿estás bien?**- la preocupación de que algo dejara así a su madre lo lastimaba

**No es nada, es que son muchas cosas las que han pasado**- Kagome torció el gesto ante eso – Shippo, pase lo que pase, no le digas a nadie nuestro secreto ¿vale?

**No te preocupes mamá, no le diré a nadie**- inflo su pecho con orgullo

**Bueno mi niño, me voy, porta bien, y no molestes a Inuyasha, te traeré dulces ¿está bien?**

**¡Si!-**

Y con esa repuesta ella se lanzó al pozo, una vez del otro lado, fue directo a su casa, estaba tan cansada, quería dormir por un buen tiempo.

**¡Ya llegue!-**

**Hola cariño, ¿Cómo te fue?-** indago su madre mientras salía a recibir a su hija

**Bien mamá, estoy cansada, iré a mi cuarto a descansar**- dijo kagome mientras subía hasta su cuarto

**Está bien cielo-** le respondió su madre

_Ooo/ooO_

_"__es tan extraño__nada de mi vida es normal definitivamente, ¿qué haré si Inuyahsa se entera?, no le agradara para nada saber que soy un kitsune"__pensó mientras se recostaba en su cama, no había pasado mucho tiempo desde que descubrió su verdadera naturaleza_

Flash Back-

**¡Ya llegue!-**

**Hola hija, ¿cómo te fue?-**

**Bien mamá, voy a quedarme una semana, tal vez pueda ponerme al día con los deberes de la escuela-** kagome se excusó mientras subía las escaleras de su cuarto

**Querida, podrías venir un momento a la sala, tu abuelo y yo queremos conversar contigo y con tu hermano algo muy importante-** le dijo su madre haciendo que se detuviera a mitad del camino

**¿De qué se trata mamá?-** quiso saber

**Es algo que necesitas saber, ven**- la invito su madre- **toma asiento al lado de tu hermano**

**Está bien…Y bueno-** intento romper la tensión palpable**-****De que se trata**

**Veras quería, cuando tu padre murió, tu abuelo y yo nos prometimos que los protegeríamos t tu hermano**-comento su madre

**Por eso ocultamos nuestra verdadera naturaleza-**su abuelo completo

**¿A qué te refieres?****-** Sota pregunto

Ambos se entre miraron antes de ponerse de pie, mientras sus cuerpos eran envueltos en una luz oscura, kagome y sota no lo podían creer, simplemente era imposible, pero allí estaban en lugar de dos humanos estaban dos demonios zorros. La hembra tenía el cabello corto y negro como la noche, piel blanca como la porcelana, las facciones de su rostro eran delicadas, y un rombo color lila estaba en medio de su frente, y sus ojos eran de un rojo sangre que brillaban con ternura, su cuerpo era esbelto y bien definido, una cola lisa y peluda del mismo color que su cabello se balanceaba detrás de su espalda y su cabeza era adornada por dos orejas peludas. El macho no se quedaba atrás, él era exactamente igual a la hembra en color de ojos, cabello y piel, aparentaba unos cuarenta años, las facciones de su rostro eran duras y tenía marcas de expresión, pero en vez de tener un rombo tenía una media luna como Sesshomaru, era alto y musculoso, y su mirada tenía ese mismo brillo de amor que tenía la mujer.

**¿Qué está pasando?-** exigió saber kagome después de salir de la sorpresa inicial, ¿qué diablos estaba pasando? ¿Esa era su madre? Y aquel no podía ser su abuelo ¿dónde estaba ese viejo decrepito?

**¡Woh!-** exclamó sota- **¿somos demonios? Hermana que emoción**- la felicidad de su hermano era única después de semejante revelación, kagome lo miro con eseptisismo, como era posible que el pensara eso.

**Querida tenemos mucho de qué hablar**- intento conciliar su madre**-****tu padre, tu abuelo y yo no somos humanos, nunca lo fuimos, nosotros somos parte de un antiguo clan de kitsunes**

**Por nuestra naturaleza era muy peligroso para ustedes, éramos muy cazados y todavía lo somos, pues nuestro pelaje además de ser uno de los más finos y raros-** explico su abuelo

**Cuando el padre de ustedes murió, quedamos indefensos, ustedes eran muy pequeños, tal vez no lo recuerden, por que decidimos darles una apariencia y memorias falsas, para que no corriesen peligro-** completo su madre

**Pero parece que no funciono, porque Kagome estiro la pata, y ahora es una viajante del tiempo**- dijo su abuelo mientra tocaba su mentón con el dedo indice

**Pero eso es imposible, yo soy la reencarnación de una sacerdotisa, tengo poderes santos, purifico demonios**- kagome intento razonar

**Oh, querida, nosotros tenemos la habilidad de copiar algunos poderes, no importa de qué raza sea, nosotros podemos**- su madre respondió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo

**Para que estén mejor, los transformaremos en su forma original- **dijo su abuelo mientras su mano izquierda era envuelta en llamas negras y una luz cegadora comenzó a llenar la habitación, kagome y su hermano tuvieron que entrecerrar sus ojos por la luz.

Lentamente Sota y kagome se acercaron al espejo que estaba en la sala, y lo que vieron les quito el aliento. Sota era casi igual a shippo, solo que era unos 10 centímetros más alto, y su pelaje era negro y sus ojos era color sangre, y en su frente había una media luna, kagome era igual a su madre solo que su cabello era más largo, hasta la cintura.

**Es increíble**- susurro sota

**Si**- kagome concordó

**Vengan, le contaremos toda la historia de nuestro clan**- dijo su madre

Fin del Flash back

_"Sip, definitivamente mi vida no es normal… todavía recuerdo cuando shippo se enteró"-_ una pequeña sonrisa adorno su rostro- **estaba tan feliz...**

Flash back

**¡Que! ¿Es enserio? ****¡Kagomes increíble! Tu clan es uno de los más respetados en la comunidad kitsune, ellos fueron los creadores de las leyes y normas de nuestra especie-** shippo le dijo con una emoción palpable en su voz

**Lo sé, por eso nuestros amigos no se pueden enterar**- Kagome le respondió

**Kagome… ¿puedo pedirte un favor?…-** shippo pregunto desviando su mirada la suelo nervioso

**Claro que si**- contesto**-****Dime-** intento animarlo

**Es que… me gustaría… ¿puedes ser mi mamá?**- le dijo con miedo, pues siempre vio en ella la madre que nunca tuvo

**Ah-** parpadeo Kagome, pues no esperaba por eso, y no puedo evitar mirarlo con ternura, quien era ella para negarle una cosa como esa- **claro que si, shipoo**

Feliz con esa respuesta el salto a sus brazos llorando de felicidad, por fin tenía una mamá**-****Gracias-** le dijo con voz quebrada por el

**No hay de que-**

**En ese caso vamos a hacer la unión de sangre**- exclamo feliz

**Está bien**- ambos mordieron su dedo anular y los juntaron el uno con el otro, y así, el lazo de sangre fue establecido

Fin del Flash back

_"y no solo eso paso, cuando Sesshomaru se enteró, no dudo en un minuto en ayudarme a entrenar y aprender mis habilidades"-_ recordó con una leve sonrisa-** " quien diría que el gran señor del oeste me daría el honor de ser su hermana a través de un pacto de sangre, ni yo me lo creo, en fin, mañana volveré a la época antigua, así continuaremos nuestro viaje-**fueron sus últimas palabras antes de caer rendida al sueño…

Ooo/ooO

Al día siguiente ya tenía sus cosas preparadas para el viaje así que se encamino al pozo, depues de despedirse de su familia.

**Adiós mamá-**

**Adiós hija, cuídate por favor**- le respondió desde la cocina

**¡Sí!-** Y así se encamino de vuelta al sengoku

Ooo/ooO

**Ay, que cansancio, lo bueno es que no tengo que sufrir tanto para subir con la mochila-** kagome comento antes de dar un ágil salto que la saco del pozo junto con la mochila, ella vestía un pantalón negro ajustado que lucía sus largas y finas piernas con una camisa morada con escote en v, y un suéter holgado abierto blanco, con unas zapatillas negras.

_"Espero que esta lucha acabe pronto, es muy agotador… este olor… ¡es de inuyasha_!"- una sorpresa la invadió al percibirlo_- " me pregunto que estará haciendo cerca del pozo, es más que extraño que no haya ido a buscarme… me pregunto que estará haciendo"_ – con ese pensamiento ella fue atrás de ese olor

**No hay duda este olor es de inuyasha, solo él podría oler a canela y miel-** y adentrándose más en el bosque vio una escena que le destruyo es corazón

Kagome Narra:

Y allí estaban ellos, unidos en un cálido abrazo, no era la primera vez… yo lo se… veo como el amor de esos dos no ha cambiado nada, ni siquiera con aquel engaño tan cruel del destino… siento como mis ojos se humedecen rápido… no puedo evitarlo lo amo… aun después de mi decisión de seguir a su lado… creí que con tiempo yo tendría un lugar en su corazón...

Pero me equivoque…

**Te amo**- escuche como él le decía mirándola a los ojos

Sentí un puñal en mi pecho, así que ignorando el dolor que eso me producía, intente escuchar lo que hablaban

**No creo que sea verdad**- ella contesto**- si me amaras te alejarías de kagome**

**No puedo, la necesito, ella es mi detector de fragmentos, sin ella no podremos encontrar a Naraku-**

**Yo los puedo ayudar**- kikyo insistió**– yo también puedo detectarlos**

**No soportaría que algo te pasara kikyo, entiende,-**

**Está bien, pero, quiero que la mates, necesito su alma, dime que lo harás, te amo y no quiero separarme de ti-** susurro en su oreja antes de besarlo en los labios

**Está bien, lo haré, la matare y la traeré para ti-**

Esa repuesta… esa repuesta era lo menos que esperaba… creí que por lo menos yo significase algo como amiga, pero veo que me equivoque… y en ese instante oí que se quebraba algo en mi interior, por un instante pensé que era mi corazón, pero no, el corazón no se rompe… después entendí que se me había roto la esperanza y estaba saliendo por mis ojos tibia y salada*…

Lentamente me fui alejando... hasta que comenze a correr... y corrí, como nunca, me dirigí hacia el pozo... podía sentir mi sangre demoníaca palpitar, así que decidí dejar que mis instintos tomasen el control, y saltando a la oscuridad del pozo deje mi bestia con sed de sangre salir

O

O

O

*esa frase que kagome dijo al final, no es de mi autoría, es de un anónimo, me pareció perfecta para la ocasión, y muy linda

Sé que no es muy buena, pero ojala les guste, sino… bueno la quitare =D por favor dejen comentarios y háganme saber sus opiniones


	2. Chapter 2

**Diálogos**

"_Pensamientos"_

_O_

_O_

_O_

**Narra kagome:**

Y allí estaba yo corriendo como si vida dependiese de ello... una vez fuera del pozo, me dirigí a las afueras de la ciudad... mi furia es peligrosa, pero no permitiré que alguien inocente sea lastimado...

Ya, a las afueras de la ciudad cuando pare de correr, cansada, lastimada, me transforme en mi forma animal, un zorro negro con parte del pecho planco y mi rombo en vez de ser morado era blanco también…

Grite y rugí … ¡quería destruirlo todo!... yo le di todo de mi, y el me va a matar en cambio… que decepción…

Y sí continue destruyendo los arboles y el terreno a mi alrededor… descargando toda mi rabia contenida..

**Fin de la narración de kagome:**

O

O

O

**¡KOEMA!-** grito un furioso yusuke entrando en la oficina del príncipe

**¿Qué quieres? ¿terminaste la misión?-** inquiero el aludido ignorando los grito de yususke

**¡NO ME IGNORES Y CONTÉSTAME!-** le respondió ofendido

**Entonces deja de gritar**- koema le dijo con tono aburrido**- y ¿bien?**

**Claro que la terminamos- **

**¿Hubo algún problema?-** inquirió koema

**Nada de que preocuparse, señor koema, solo estamos un poco cansados**- se adelanto kurama antes de yusuke responder groseramente

**Y cansados**- acoto kuwabara

**En ese caso se pueden retirar, los llamare si hay algún problema-**

**Eso si que no, quiero repuestas niño**- le corto yusuke

**¡QUE NO ME DIGAS ASÍ!-**

Y de esa manera comenzó una típica pelea entre koema y yusuke, kurama intentando pararlos, kuwabara molestando a hiei y este ignorandolo

O

O

**Me alegro que al fin podamos ver a yukina, ¿no lo crees keiko?-** pregunto botan

**Si, es verdad, ella es muy dulce-** keiko respondió

**Claro que si.. espera ¿escuchas eso?-**

**¿a que te refieres**?- quiso saber keiko

**Escucha con mas ****atención**- le respondió a su amiga

**Hai… es como… ¡es un rugido!- **exclamo keiko

**No solo eso ¡esta cerca del templo de Gankai!, vamos, sube en mi remo- **

Rápidamente se dirigieron hacia el templo de Genkai, y antes de llegar a su destino vieron una bestia con 8 colas destruyendo todo a su alrededor con sus garras…

**Por Kami-sama tenemos que avisarle a los chicos- **

**Tienes razón keiko, pero antes te dejare en el templo de la maestra**- dijo Botan

**Esta bien-**

Una vez que llegaron al templo, Genkai y yukina salieron a recibirlas

**Maestra ¿usted siente ese poder?- **pregunto yukina

**Claro que si, es enorme, botan ve donde koema e informale- **

**Si, iré de inmediato**- respondió rápidamente, y volando al mundo espiritual lo mas deprisa.

O

O

O

**Es por eso que te digo que no voy hacer otra misión, ya he cancelado 5 citas con keiko por eso**- protesto yusuke

**Eso no viene al…-** antes de koema terminar la frase las puertas de la oficina fueron abiertas con brusquedad dando paso a una botan asustada y alterada

**¡Señor Koema! ¡Muchachos! Hay un kitsune destruyendo lo alrededores del templo de la maestra Genkai-**

**Un kistune?** – pregunto kurama

**Perfecto lo que me faltaba**- yusuke rodo los ojos encuanto se crusaba de brazos

**Si, por favor hagan algo, keiko y yukina están asustadas**- botan suplico

**QUE! COMO QUE ESTAN ASUSTADAS!-** kuwabara y yusuke repondieron al miesmo tiempo

**Rescatare a mi amada yukina, vamos**- kuwabara les dijo dirigiéndose hacia la salida

**Espera, ¿Botan como era el kitsune?-** pregunto kurama curioso, pues era raro encontrar un kitsune, pues ellos estaban casi en extinción.

**Era negro con el pecho blanco, ojos rojos…y… a si… tenia un rombo blanco en la frente-** respondió

Kurama estaba tan sorprendido que abría y cerraba la boca sin parar, y sin emitir ningún sonido

**Kurama pareces un pez-** se burlo yususke

Después de ese comentario volvió en si, como no estar tan sorprendido, si el kitsune que esta destruyendo todo, pertenecía al clan del los huracanes negros, los creadores de las reglas y leyes que regían a todos los de su especie.

**No lo entiendes yusuke, ese kitsune no puede morir, tenemos que detenerlo sin ****lastimar lo**- le respondio kurama

**¿Qué? ¿estas loco? Esa cosa esta destruyendo todo a su alrededor-** refuto yusuke sorprendido

**Responderé**** cualquier pregunta que tengan, pero por favor no le hagan daño-** kurama miro seriamente a todos

**Como sea, vamos ya**- hiei respondió

O

O

O

Kagome seguía destruyendo todo hasta que sintió la presencia de otros seres que se dirigían donde ella estaba, lo cual la altero mucho

"_Ellos... son muy fuertes, ¿sera que me mataran?... no lo creo"- _con_ esa _duda kagome paro inmediatamente lo que estaba haciendo y se concentro en la presencias que se acercaban cada vez mas rápido a ella

O

O

O

Al llegar al local indicado, más de uno se sorprendió, no solo por el tamaño, si no por el poder que esa criatura poseia.

**¡****Perfecto!**** Al fin una buena pelea**- dijo yusuke emocionado

**¡Yusuke!-** kurama le regaño- **¿qué te dije? No lo lastimes**

Kagome al escuchar las voces inmediatamente enfoco su vista hacia los visitantes, lo cuales inmediatamente adoptaron una pose de lucha, eso la alerto rápidamente.

"_Si, ellos me atacaran… en ese caso los matare"-_ fueron los pensamiento de kagome mientras miraba fijamente al grupo.

O

O

O

**Déjenme acercarme, nada malo va a pasar** – kurama les aviso

**¿Estás loco? ¡Esa cosa es enorme y fuerte!-** respondió kuwabara

**Deja que el zorro haga lo que quiera**- contesto Hiei rodando los ojos

**¿Cómo sabes que nada malo va a pasar?**- le pregunto yusuke con curiosidad levantando una ceja

**Porque ella...-** y antes de poder terminar la frase fue cortado bruscamente

**¡ES ELLA!**- fue la exclamaron de yusuke y kuwabara al mismo tiempo

**Diablos…hombre, haberlo dicho antes**- dijo kuwabara rascándose la nuca- **sabes que yo no golpeo mujeres **

**Como iba diciendo… ella pertenece al clan de los huracanes negros o huracanes de la noche, como quieran llamarles. Fueron ellos los que crearon las reglas y normas de toda la comunidad kitsune, por ello son muy respetados**- explico kurama

**¿Y que haremos?-** pregunto Hiei con aburrimiento... que lastima no podría matar hoy

**Hablare con ella, pues kitsunes nunca atacan a los de su especie no importa lo que pase esa es la ley universal que se aplica a todas las razas**- les respondió

O

O

O

Kagome vio como los cuatro hombres hablaban entre si, y uno de ellos le llamo la atención de sobre manera, pues poseía un cabello rojo y ojos verdes, que de cierta forma le recordaron a su hijo, eso la relajo un poco, hasta que vio como ese mismo hombre se acercaba a ella lo que la puso en alerta.

Kurama se percato de eso, así que rápidamente intento calmarla, elevo su yoki para que ella pudiera sentir que el era un kitsune igual a ella, y así lograr que se calmara un poco.

Ante eso, kagome amplio sus ojos sorprendía _-¡Es un kitsune!- _relajando su postura ella hizo un vinculo mental con el, cosa que solo ellos podían hacer entre su especie, para poder saber mas de ese hombre enigmático.

Los detectives al ver que el youkai se relajaba, se alejaron un poco para darle espacio, de esa manera kurama podría hacer lo que tenia que hacer.

O

O

O

**Bueno. ¡Aquí es la continuación! Espero les guste =D**

****Gracias ****meli mich 2000****tu ****comentario me hizo el día, de verdad muchas gracias.**

**Ojala les guste el fic a ustedes, sino… bueno lo quitare =D por favor dejen comentarios y háganme saber sus opiniones, eso me ayudara a mejorar.**

**Sayonara…**


	3. Chapter 3

**Diálogos**

"_Pensamientos"_

Ooo/ooO

"_¿Quién eres?"- _pregunto kagome

"_Soy el bandido Yoko kurama, ¿y tú?"_ kurama respondió con calma

"_kagome, mi nombre es kagome, he oído hablar mucho de ti… muchos creyeron que estabas muerto… ¿Qué paso?- _quizo saber

"_Es una larga historia, pero te la contare un día, por cierto ¿qué te ha pasado?"-_ kurama pregunto evadiendo el tema

"_Nada importante"-_ contesto rápidamente desviando la mirada

"_Nada importante te deja con una furia ciega"_- la acuso kurama

"_Tienes razón, me disculpo por eso, no quise asustar a nadie"- _Dijo mientras bajaba las orejas con pena

"_No te preocupes, nadie salió herido, por cierto ¿puedo pedirte un favor?, sé que no nos conocemos pero es algo simple-_ dijo kurama

"_Claro, después de todo te lo debo" - _contesto

"_Podrías disminuir tu forma, cerca de aquí están unas amigas nuestras, y están asustadas, así que creo que sería mejor que no te vieran de ese tamaño tan grande" _– kurama le pidió

"_Por supuesto"_ - dijo con un asentimiento de cabeza, mientras su cuerpo comenzó a ser envuelto en llamas negras, y una vez que desaparecieron, kagome quedo del tamaño de kirara.

"_Oye, ¿podría pedirte algo?"_ – pregunto kagome retorciendo su cola con incomodidad

"_Claro que si"_- dijo kurama al percibir la incomodidad de ella

"_¿Podría quedarme contigo?, es que gaste toda mi fuerza al destruir todo, y estoy muy débil"_ – le dijo rápidamente bajado las orejas

"_No veo ningún problema, en dos días estarás mejor"- _respondió kurama con una sonrisa- _"Ven sube, te llevare_" él se inclinó y estirando sus brazos

"_Muchas Gracias"_ le dijo kagome con ánimo saltando a los brazos de el

Ooo/ooO

**Diablos ¿cuánto más tardara Kurama?**- yusuke le pregunto a hiei

**No lo sé, creo que pronto regresará-** hiei le respondió fríamente

**Sabes Yusuke, tengo muchas preguntas sobre los kitsunes, crees que kurama se moleste si le pregunto-** dijo kuwabara

**No lo creo, además yo también tengo curiosidad por saber más de esos demonios**- respondió yusuke

**Alguien viene**- aviso hiei

**¿Es kurma?- **pregunto kuwabara

**No - **

**Muchachos, ¡hola!- **dijo llegando una botan sonriente, y de tras de ella estaban, keiko, yukina y la maestra genkai.

**Hola-** respondió yusuke

**¿Acabaron con la bestia?-** preguntó keiko

**¿Y kurama?-** inquirió yukina al no verlo

**EL se está haciendo cargo de eso-** respondió yusuke con aburrimiento

**¿¡No lo van a ayudar!?-** dijeron las muchachas

**No es necesario-** respondió una voz que se acercaba desde los arboles cargando algo en brazos

**Veo que ya llegaste**- dijo hiei

**No hubo ningún problema-** respondió kurama acercándose más al grupo

**¡Oe! Kurama que es eso que tienes en los brazos-** le pregunto yusuke al ver el bulto en los brazos de su amigo

**¡Qué tierno es!-** dijo keiko

**¡Es muy lindo!-**batan dijo maravillada

**Tienes razón**- concordó yukina

**¿Es un gato?-** pregunto kuwabara

**Claro que no lo es, tonto**- le respondió yusuke mientras lo agarraba del cuello alejándolo de los brazos de kurama – **se me hace familiar**- dijo mientras lo examinaba de cerca

**¡Suéltala yusuke que la vas a lastimar!-** le dijo un alarmado kurama ante esa acción**.- si continuas así la despertaras-** le dijo quitándose la de los brazos

**Es el kitsune de hace unos momentos, ¿no es así?-** dijo hiei

**Así es-** respondió kurama con un asentimiento de cabeza

**¡QUE!-** exclamo yusuke con incredulidad- **me estás diciendo que esta cosas pequeña y tierna es aquel ****monstruo**

**Si**- fue la respuesta de kurama

**Tu tranquilidad me asusta- **le comento kuwabara

**¿Nos hará daño?**- pregunto keiko con temor

**No, no lo hará, además ella se disculpó, por esta situación, así que no hay problema-** kurama le respondió a keiko para tranquilizarla

**Entiendo- **

**Parece que esta inconsciente, ¿Qué le hiciste?**- preguntó la maestra genkai acensándose un poco para poder verla mejor

**Nada, esto es lo que pasa cuando un zorro demoníaco gasta casi toda su magia y energía espiritual, el entra en un estado de invernación para recuperar sus energías**- le respondió kurama viendo dormir a kagome- **durara dos días para que se reponga.**

**Es verdad kurama, lo diré por todos, pero**, **podrías hablarnos más sobre los zorros demoníacos, creo que nadie aquí sabe nada, o casi**- Pregunto kuwabara con curiosidad, pues esos seres le llaman de cierto modo la atención

**Claro, no veo el problema**- dijo el aludido sentándose en una roca próxima- **Por donde empiezo… **

Todos se acomodaron en el suelo para escuchar con atención a su amigo, pues por fin sabrían más de él y de esa raza de demonios, un poco de información no les haría mal

**¡A sí! , bueno, los zorros demoníacos o kitsunes, nos dividimos en clanes, los primero son los zorros de fuego, su pelaje es rojizo y mayormente tiene ojos verdes, ellos controlan el fuego y las ilusiones, son juguetones, y les encanta hacerle bromas a los humanos- **explico kurama**- Después, tenemos los zorros de la nieve, su pelaje es de un blanco color hueso, y sus ojos son azules claros como el cielo, ellos controlan el hielo y el agua, son fríos y distantes, y les desagradan los humanos.**

**¿Tú eres de ese clan?- **pregunto keiko

**No, no lo soy**- kurama respondió**- soy del clan de los zorros plateados, les hablare de ello dentro de poco, bueno… continuando, luego vienen, los zorros dorados, su pelaje es de un color oro pero la punta de sus orejas son blancas, controlan el viento y la mente, son tranquilos pero si se les provocan pueden ser muy sádicos, son indiferentes a los humanos. Después de ellos son los zorros plateados, como verán nuestro pelaje es completamente de ese color, controlamos la tierra y las platas, somos muy curiosos y crueles, no nos gustan mucho los humanos.**

**Pero tú convives con nosotros- **cuestiono kuwabara

**Es que aprendí a vivir como uno, y me acostumbre a estar con humanos- **le dijo kurama- **bueno, los próximos y últimos son los huracanes negros o huracanes de la noche, son los la raza y más extraña de kitsunes que existe, pues se creía que se extinguieron hace más de quinientos años, el pelaje de ellos es negro como la noche, su pecho tiene pelaje blanco como pueden ver , en su frente hay un rombo o una luna blanca que en su forma humana es morada, luz y oscuridad hacen una guerra en el interior de esos seres desde hace mucho tiempo, pues controlan los poderes de las sombras y el poder divino, una característica de ellos es que pueden copiar cualquier habilidad de su oponente, son tiernos y cariñosos, no le molesta nada, pero si algo los hace enfadar o enfurecer, lo único que se puede hacer es rezar… **

**¿Ellos copian cualquier habilidad, no importa lo que sea?- **preguntó yususke

**En la teoría es así, pero hay algunos factores que permiten que eso pase- **explico kurama

**¿Cómo cuáles? – **Genkai pregunto

**Bueno… si el cuerpo de ellos reacciona a la habilidad, eso significa que no hay problema para hacerlo… es como una señal verde**- dijo kurama

**Antes nos dijiste que fueron ellos los creadores de las reglas y leyes por las cuales todos los kitsunes se rigen ¿es verdad?-** hiei pregunto

**Así es, y algo que ellos crearon para facilitar la comunicación entre todos los zorros demoníacos fue el lenguaje de las flores, las cuales todos los kitsunes podemos invocar sin necesidad de controlar las platas**- kurama les dijo

Pero ¿los humanos no lo crearon?- pregunto keiko un poco confundida

**No, fueron los huracanes negros los que lo inventaron, lo humanos la adoptaron-** repondió kurama**- una cosa que diferencia a los clanes es el poder, los más fuertes son los huracanes negros, seguidos de los plateados, y los más débiles son los de fuego… y una cosa que determina que tan fuerte el kitsune en su clan es el número de colas, lo máximo son 10 colas**

**¿Y cuantas colas tienes tú**?- pregunto hiei

**Tengo nueve**- respondió sin importancia

**¡Eso significa que eres muy fuerte!**- kuwabara dijo con emoción

**El idiota tiene razón, eres muy fuerte kurama**- le dijo yusuke

**Gracias… creo-** les dijo un poco avergonzado

**Por qué no vamos al templo de la maestra a descansar**- botan sugirió

**Es verdad, vamos**- concordó yusuke

Y de esa manera todos se fueron camino hacia el templo de la maestra, cada una sumergido en sus pensamientos, con sus propias dudas y preguntas…

Ooo/ooO

**Bueno. ¡Aquí es la continuación! Espero les guste =D**

****Gracias ****meli mich 2000, ****tu apoyo me deja muy feliz y animada para seguir con la historia te lo agradezco mucho! me gusto mucho esa idea de los arboles de sakura! ese capitulo va hacer dedicado para ti! Gracias de nuevo! **

**Por favor dejen comentarios y háganme saber sus opiniones, eso me ayudara a mejorar.**

**Sayonara…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Diálogos**

"_Pensamientos"_

Ooo/ooO

**Eres un tonto Inuyahsa- **

**No tengo tiempo para oírte maldito, vete y déjame en paz**- dijo inuyasha mirando con hastío al conjunto de arbustos donde sesshomaru estaba

**Prefieres una mujer muerta, que un ser vivo, nuestro padre tendría vergüenza de ti-** le recrimino sesshomaru fríamente- **no dejare que manches el nombre de nuestro padre de esa manera tan patética**

**Tu no lo entiendes, si supieras la verdad dejarías de molestar… ¡largo!- **inuyahsa dijo con fastidio

**La única verdad que se es que haces sufrir a esa mujer que te acompaña de una manera lamentable**-

**¡YO NO AMO A KIKYO!- **grito inuyasha desesperado

**Entonces, ¿por qué estas con ella?-** pregunto sesshomaru levantando una ceja confuso

**No la amo**- dijo mientras su rostro se ocultaba con su flequillo- **deje de amarla desde que conocí a kagome… solo estoy con ella para evitar que haga algo que la lastime**- dijo con determinación levantando el rostro**- ella planea quedarse con su alma para volver a l vida, por eso estoy esperando la oportunidad de matarla antes de que lo haga**

**Esa mujer me enferma-** le respondió sesshomaru

**Creo que ella se ha unido a naraku, no estoy seguro, pero tengo esa ligera impresión**- dijo inuyasha con duda en su voz

En ese momento escucharon una explosión seguida de varios gritos de pánico y terror, y un fuerte olor a sangre que venían de la dirección de donde se encontraba la aldea de la anciana kaede

**Este olor...es-** inuyahsa abrió con impresión sus ojos

**ES NARAKU**- dijeron al unísono

De ese modo los dos hermanos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la aldea

Ooo/ooO

Inuyasha y sesshomaru llegaron al lugar listos para el ataque, ellos vieron como sango y miroku luchaban ferozmente contra los tentáculos de Naraku que amenazaban a los aldeanos, kaede lanzaba flechas sagradas para evitar que los niños fuesen lastimados y shippo ayudando a desalojar a las personas.

**¡Muchachos!-** grito inuyasha empuñando a colmillo de acero

**Vamos-** dijo sesshomaru corriendo hacia el enemigo

**Valla, valla, que tenemos aquí, si son los hermanos taisho**- Naraku dijo al verlos acercarse

**Cállate maldito, hoy morirás-** inuyasha señalo a naruku con su espada

**No lo creo-** respondió con una sonrisa sínica- **Además solo faltan dos fragmentos más y la joya estará completa**- al decir eso uno de sus tentáculos impacto en el cuello de kohaku, quitándole el fragmento y matarlo al instante

**¡KOHAKU!-** grito sango desesperado y al borde de las lágrimas al ver a su hermano caer al suelo.

**Pagaras por eso**- fue lo único que dijo el hanyou antes de lanzarse al ataque

Fue una batalla muy dura, muchos murieron, otros fueron lastimados de gravedad pero aun así continuaban luchando pero con un ataque combinado de inuyaha y y sesshomaru dejaron herido de gravedad y antes de que alguien pudiese dar el golpe final, naraku hizo aparecer un campo de energía, y dentro de él estaba kikyo.

**Si me destruyes ella morirá**- naraku desafío a inuyahsa

Todos estaban expectantes por la decisión que el hibrido tomaría, algunos pensaban que la salvaría, después de todo ella fue su primer amor, pero se llevaron un sorpresa ante la respuesta.

**Mátala**- dijo inuyahsa guardando su espada

**¡Que!, ¡Que estás diciendo inuyasha!, ¡sálvame!-** kikyo entro en pánico ante la respuesta, ella sabía que naraku no dudaría en matarla

Ante el desinterés del híbrido naraku destruyo el cuerpo de kikyo sin dudar un instante, si el si moría se encargaría de llevarse algunos con él al infierno. Y con varios tentáculos atravesó el pecho de Sango, Miroku, Rin y Kaede. Seshomaru con un movimiento veloz destruyo lo que quedaba de ese ser, pero era tarde todos estaban muertos.

**No… no**- con lágrimas en los ojos inuyahsa cayó de rodillas, sus amigos estaban muertos, y el no pudo protegerlos.

Ooo/ooO

**Narra Inuyasha:**

Me sentí un inútil, mi familia se había ido, vi como shippo estaba hecho un mar de lágrimas moviendo desesperado el cuerpo de los que un día fueron nuestros amigos y kirara se lamentaba cerca del cuerpo de sango y el de kohaku. ¡ES QUE NO PUEDO HACER NADA BIEN!

Lo que me sorprendió era ver como seshomaru se acercaba al cuerpo de su protegida… como acariciaba su rostro… lo sabía, él no podía revivirla, porque colmillo sagrado solo revive una sola vez y además él estaba roto a unos metros de su dueño, por primera vez vi como una lágrima mojaba su rostro, y entendí que ella significaba más para el de lo que realmente aparentaba.

Sentí el olor de ese lobo apestoso acercarse, diablos ¡justo ahora!, solo pensar que el esa cerca me da asco… en ese momento recordé que él tiene los dos últimos fragmentos de la perla, y con la esperanza de que tal vez pudiese ver a mis amigos de nuevo fui a tras de el.

**¡LOBO APESTOSO!-**grite lo más fuerte que pude

**¿Qué quieres bestia?**- me respondió con fastidio

**Quiero los fragmentos de la perla-**

**¡Estás loco!, no te los daré**- dijo sorprendido por mi respuesta

**Por favor-** me arrodillé con los ojos húmedos**- dámelos, solo te piso eso**

**Inuyahsa…-** susurro con pena**- está bien te los daré, pero no te humilles de esa manera, ¡qué vergüenza!**

Una vez con los fragmentos de el en mis manos los uní con lo que faltaba de la perla, una luz cegadora nos obligó a cubrirnos los ojos, y retroceder unos pasos. Era una energía tan pura y cálida que se expandía por los alrededores.

**¿Que deseas?-**me pregunto una voz femenina cálida y firme

**Yo no deseo nada, sé que si te pido lo que quiero será egoísta y tú no desaparecerás, lo único que quiero, es que me digas una forma de traer a mis amigos de vuelta-** le respondí un poco desesperado

**¿Qué darías a cambio de eso?-** me pregunto

**Cualquier cosa**- dije firme y sin dudar un solo instante

**Ya veo… en ese caso les daré una nueva vida, pero a cambio, tendrás que sacrificar el amor que sientes por esa mujer llamada kagome y tu lado ****demoníaco , osea tu sangre**-

**¡Que!, no lo hagas inuyasha**- shippos agito sus brazos con desespero para llamar mi atención- **encontraremos la forma de hacerlo**

**He cometido muchos errores enano, quiero remediarlos de alguna forma y si es así, entonces que así se**- le dije bajando mis orejas con arrepentimiento

**¿Estás seguro? ¿Darías eso a cambio incluso por esa niña llamada rin? Recuerda que ella no es nada tuyo**- me dijo intentando hacer que cambiase de opinión

**Estoy seguro, y nada me hará cambiar de opinión-**

**Inuyahsa si lo haces morirás como un humano, ¡y no veras a kagome!**- dijo shippo

**Haz lo que creas necesario, mi decisión ya fue tomada-** le respondí a la perla ignorando la advertencia de shippo

**¡Que así sea!-** y con eso cuatro rayos de luz impactaron en el cuerpo de sango, kohaku, miroku, kaede y rin, la energía liberada era tanta que caí de rodillas, mientras sentía como me debilitaba cada vez más, mis uñas ya no eran garras y mi cabello era negro como la noche… y entendí en ese momento que ya no era un híbrido, al contrario, simplemente un humano.

Vi como mis amigos comenzaban a levantarse confundidos y algo que jamás creí posible paso, ¡ELLOS ERAN DEMONIOS! Las garras en sus manos, los colmillos y las orejas puntiagudas me advirtieron de eso rápidamente, con que de eso se refería la perla al decir que les daría una nueva vida.

**Fin de la narración de inuyasha**:

Ooo/ooO

**Señor sesshomaru**- susurro rin mientras se incorporaba- **¿qué ha pasado?**

**Nada importante rin, solo que ahora eres un demonio-** seshomaru acaricio el rostro de la niña al pronunciar esas palabras

**¿De verdad?, eso significa que rin podrá estar al lado del señor sesshomaru por mucho tiempo**- la emoción era evidente en la voz de la pequeña ante la revelación.

Ooo/ooO

**¡Hermana!-** kohaku se arrojó a los brazos de sango llorando**- perdóname**

**No te disculpes, la culpa fue de naraku**- dijo dándole un abrazo

**¡MUCHACHOS QUE ALEGRIA!-** shippo grito feliz corriendo hacia ellos

**Estamos vivos, pero… ¡somos demonios!-** miroku entro en pánico al darse cuenta de eso

**Así es, fue inuyasha el que lo hizo**- shippo dijo con tristeza- **el sacrifico su sangre de demonio y el amor que tenía por kagome para traerlos a la vida **

**Debe ser un momento difícil para el**- dijo kaede con pesar

**¿¡ANCIANA KAEDE ES USTED!?-** gritaron sorprendidos todos, pues no tenía nada de anciana, ahora ella aparentaba unos 40 años y su cabello era negro.

**Debe ser un efecto colateral**- levando los hombros sin importancia

A lo lejos ellos vieron como inuyahsa recogía algo del suelo, una esfera blanca y otra rosada, la segunda tenía que ser la shikon no tama, pero la primera no estaban muy seguros, con paso firme él se acercó a ellos.

**Veo que están bien**- dijo aliviado

**Gracias de verdad inuyasha**- miroku inclino su cabeza en agradecimiento

**¡Keh! Dejen esa tontería**- volteo el rostro sonrojado

**¿Qué es esa esfera blanca que tienes?**- pregunto kohaku con curiosidad

**Es el alma de kagome, cuando kikyo murió ella salió de su cuerpo**- dijo mirando la esfera detenidamente

**¿Qué haremos ahora?-** sango miro a los muchachos esperando un respuesta

**Pues vivan, 500 años no son muchos, apuesto que verán a kagome en ese tiempo**- le dijo inuyasha cruzando los brazos con fastidio

**¿Y tú? ¿Qué harás?-** shippo pregunto preocupado, inuysha ante las miradas atentas de ellos desvió la mirada

**No lo sé**- susurro- **la vida humana es efímera, supongo que moriré dentro de poco**

**¿Ya no amas a kagome?- **miroku lo miro fijamente

**El amor que tenía por ella desapareció, solo siento un cariño de hermanos hacia ella, solo eso- **contesto con simpleza

**¿Por qué lo hiciste?-** sango desvió la mirada esperando una respuesta

**Ella es me enseñó a tener amigos, familia, además ella merece a alguien mejor**- les dio la espalda mientras avanzaba al encuentro con sesshomaru

**Sesshomaru-** le llamo

**¿Qué quieres?-** desvió la mirada de su protegida a el

**Toma**- le alcanzo a colmillo de acero**- no la necesito, te será de más utilidad a ti que a mí- se justifico **

**Continuas siendo un idiota**- le dijo con altanería- esa espada es tuya, solo te reconoce a ti como su dueño

**Soy un humano, no tengo la fuerza de proteger a los que amo, ¡entiende!- **después de haber pronunciado esas palabras un fuego azul envolvió la espada, los hermanos ante ese echo se alejaron un poco, sesshomaru fue el primero a darse cuenta que una figura humana se formaba con el fuego.

**Padre-** abrió sus ojos con sorpresa

**Estoy orgulloso de ti Inuyahsa- **dijo con tranquilidad mirando a su hijo menor**- sacrificaste dos cosas que significaban mucho para ti, por eso te daré algo lo cual sé que eres digno de poseer.**

Una luz blanca comenzó a brillar en el pecho de inuyahsa, todos estaban expectantes para saber que estaba pasando, y grata fue la sorpresa al ver a su amigo transformando en un demonio completo. Ya no tenía orejas de perro arriba de su cabeza como cuando él era híbrido, ahora ellas eran como las de un humano pero eran puntiagudas, en su rostro dos marcas magenta adornaban sus mejillas, sus uñas crecieron de nuevo como garras, sus ojos nuevamente eran dorados y su cabellos volvió a ser una lisa cascada de plata.

**Esto es…-** dijo con una sorpresa palpable en su voz

**Lo mereces hijo**- inu no taisho dijo antes que inuysha completase la frase- **sesshomaru también estoy orgullo de ti dentro de poco me superaras, me enorgullezco de llamarlos hijos a los dos**

Poco a poco el fuego fue desapareciendo dando paso a gritos de alegría por parte de los presentes.

**¡Sí!-** grito lleno de alegría shippo

**Que alivio**- sango abrazo a inuyahsa

**Que bien amigo**- miroku le dio palmadas en su espalda con alegría

**Inuyasha**- inmediatamente la alegría del momento fue cortada rápidamente cuando sesshomaru pronuncio su nombre- **Eres digno de ser mi hermano**- con una media sonrisa el estiro su mano al aludido

**Keh**- los dos estrecharon su mano en señal de hermandad

**Quién lo diría, ahora en vez de ser una media bestia, eres una entera**- se mofo koga

**Cállate**- inuyasha le propino un golpe en la cabeza ante el comentario

**Quieres pelea-** se sobo la cabeza

**Cuando quieras pulgoso**- le contesto desafiante**- espera, shippo ven conmigo**

**Si**- le dijo dudoso

Los dos se dirigieron camino al pozo seguidos del resto, una vez allí inuyasha le entrego la perla de shikon a shippo.

**Escúchame bien enano, iras a la época de kagome**- lo levanto de la cola

**¡Que!, ¿pero, por qué?**- pregunto nervioso

**Tu madre te espera muchacho, además creo que un cachorro no puede quedarse sin su madre 500 años**- se encogió de hombros – **nos vemos al otro lado del pozo niño, buena suerte-** son esas palabras dejo lo dejo caer a las oscuridad que fue transformándose en destellos de colores, lo que significaba que él había atravesado la barrera del tiempo.

Volteándose a ver a sus compañeros con una sonrisa - **bien, vamos a entrenar tenemos mucho tiempo para vivir- **

**¿Y el alma de la señorita kagome?-** pregunto rin curiosa

**Yo seré su guardián hasta que la vea nuevamente**- le contesto caminando rumbo a las tierras del oeste con su hermano, 500 años no era mucho tiempo, una sonrisa surco sus labios, podía esperar un poco.

Ooo/ooO

**¡Aquí es la continuación! Espero les guste**

****Gracias nuevamente ****meli mich 2000,****tu ****por tu apoyo, tengo muchas ideas locas xD espero que te gusten!**

**Por favor dejen comentarios y háganme saber sus opiniones, gracias! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Diálogos**

"_pensamientos"_

**Ooo/ooO**

**¿****He****?-** parpadeo repetidas veces- **¿esta es la época de kagome?-** miro hacia arriba y vio un techo de madera**- ¡sí! ¡Lo logre!.. Pero… ¿Dónde está ese perro tonto?, ¿será que se olvidó de mí? o ¡TAL VEZ MURIO! ¡Inuyasha eres un tonto!-** shippo comenzó a golpearse la cabeza con sus puños con desespero

**¿A quién le dices tonto, enano?-** un ceja le tembló a inuyasha

**Pues a ti-** respondió sin percatarse de quien era- **¡Ai!-** inuyahsa lo golpeo- **¿Por qué lo hiciste perro?... espera un momento ¡Inuyasha! Eres tú, que alegría- **le dijo shippo con felicidad

**Te dije que nos veríamos en el otro lado-** contesto cruzándose de brazos, y solo en ese instante shippo se dio cuenta lo diferente que estaba inuyasha. Ya no tenía su conjunto rojo, ahora tenía un conjunto blanco, como el de sesshomaru, una armadura sin púas que le protegía el pecho amarrada con una tela amarilla con llamas rojas, hombreras que protegían hasta cierta parte de sus brazos, su espada como siempre amarrada en la cintura y su cabello que antes estaba suelto esta ahora amarrado en una cola de caballo.

**Valla, inuyasha estas muy diferente**- dijo shippo sorprendido

**500 años cambian a cualquiera- **le respondió con simpleza

**Espera, ¡tienes una cola como sesshomaru!**- sus ojos brillaban de emoción

**¡Keh!, no es gran cosa-** se encogió de hombros restándole importancia**- ven, tenemos que irnos- **cogió a sippo y lo puso en sus brazos caminando fuera de la capilla del pozo

**¿A dónde?- **pregunto curioso shippo

**Al mundo ****demoníaco**- respondió ya fuera templo a unos pasos cerca del árbol sagrado

**¿Mundo Demoníaco?-** pregunto- **¿a qué te refieres?**

**Es una larga historia enano**- inuyasha le respondió incomodado**- no soy bueno dando explicaciones- **se excusó**- pero creo que sango o tal vez miroku te puedan responder eso**

**¡Espera! ¿Ellos están vivos?- **se removió en sus brazos contento

**Si, bueno dejemos la charla para después, ahora intenta no vomitar, ¿entendiste?- **le ordeno mirándolo fijamente

**¿Por qué lo haría?- **le pregunto temeroso

Y antes que inuyasha le respondiera, ellos se trasformaron en una bola de luz blanca que salió volando rápidamente en dirección al portal que los llevaría al otro mundo.

Ooo/ooO

Una vez que atravesaron el portal los gritos de shippo pararon, cuando llegaron a tierra una construcción imponente se irguió ante ellos, hermosa y elegante.

**Oe, enano, responde, ¿estás bien?-** le pregunto inuyahsa caminando en dirección al castillo

**Ay... mi cabecita-** sus ojos están como espirales**- estoy mareado **

**Ni se te ocurra vomitar- **le advirtió inuyasha

Y sacudiendo su cabeza para recuperarse un poco del mareo vio el castillo a donde se dirigían- **¿inuyahsa que es este lugar?- **pregunto asombrado

**Es la casa de la luna, es una herencia de mi padre- **respondió con orgullo

Cuando llegaron a la entrada los guardias que la custodiaban le hicieron una reverencia a inuyasha en señal de respeto- **Señor inuyasha sea bienvenido**- le dijeron con con la cabezas inclinadas

**Gracias**- les respondió entrando

**Ooo/ooO**

**Inuyasha-**dijo miroku

**Valla miroku, no me digas tocaste a sango otra vez- **dijo con burla señalando la mejilla de su amigo con el mentón

**Jejeje**- rio con nerviosismo- **no sé a qué te refieres**- se rasco la nuca

**¡Miroku! Que alegría, continuas siendo el mismo pervertido y libidinoso de siempre**- sihppo salto de los brazos de inuyasha a los del ex monje

**Hola amiguito, te extrañamos-** le revolvió el pelo con cariño ignorando el comentario anterior

**Es verdad inuyasha me dijo que las cosas cambiaron, ¿de qué manera?**- shippo pregunto- **porque** **él me dijo que tú me podrías responder **

**Yo me retiro, no vemos más tarde- **dijo inuyahsa levantando una mano en señal de despedida

**Está bien, nos vemos**- le respondió miroku antes de mirar a niño**-bueno shippo, comenzare a explicarte lo que paso con nosotros, haber… **- pensó un poco antes de responderle- **sí, bueno, todos vivimos en la casa de la luna con un rango especial que el señor sesshomaru nos dio. Kaede es la curandera de la familia real, yo soy al igual que sango y kohaku los consejeros de sesshomaru, rin es la princesa de la casa de la luna y inuyasha es el general al mando de las tropas y mano derecha de su hermano, eso es todo para ser breve.**

**¡Wow!**- dijo maravillado el niño**- ¿y el mundo? ¿Qué le paso?**

**Humanos y demonios ya no viven juntos**- le dijo- **el mundo fue dividido en cuatro, el Ninguenkai, Reikai, Meikai y Makai, esa división se dio por el rey Enma que rige el mundo espiritual o el Reikai, el Makai o mundo demoníaco tiene un escudo el cual impide que los demonios vallan al mundo humano o Ningenkai, ese escudo fue creado por el propio rey Enma pero no sirve mucho, porque de cualquier forma los demonios continúan yendo- **se encogió de hombros ante eso**- otro mundo es el Meikai o** **el inframundo, llámalo infierno, es el más allá de los demonios, pero fue sellado tras el intento de estos de conquistar otros reinos. y para finalizar ****El Makai o mundo demoníaco como te dije, es dividido en dos partes, una parte la gobiernan tres demonios, Yomi, Mukuro y Raizen, y la otra mitad del Makai la gobierna sesshomaru junto con ayuda de Kouga.**

**Eso significa que Sesshomaru es muy fuerte para poder gobernar todo ese territorio- le **respondió sorprendido

**Así es pequeño shippo - **concordó miroku**- después que te fuiste sesshomaru recupero su brazo y obtuvo una nueva espada, bakusaiga o colmillo explosivo, esa es la señal que el supero a su padre en poder**

**¡Increíble!-** dijo temblando de emoción

**Será mejor que descanses mañana podrás ver a los otros y así buscaremos a tu madre**- le dijo mientras lo guiaba a una de las habitaciones**- ven, esta es tu habitación-** le dijo abriendo la puerta

**Es enorme**- respondió maravillado- **y muy linda**

**Lo sé, bueno descansa, nos vemos mañana**- sonrió con cortesía antes de cerrar la puerta y retirarse

**Sí, hasta mañana**- le respondió al vacío**- por fin podre ver a mi mami- **se acomodó en la enorme cama antes de caer en un profundo sueño

Ooo/ooO

Meli mich 2000 Gracias, nuevamente por tu apoyo, las continuaciones demoran un poco porque tengo que exprimir mi celebro para un buen capitulo! Gomen! Espero poder continuar con tu apoyo! Gracias otra vez: D

Daisy.54 aquí está la continuación espero que la disfrutes!

Por favor de reviews!


	6. Chapter 6

**Dialogos**

"_pensamientos_**"**

**Ooo/ooO**

**¡****Oe****!**** enano, de****s****pierta**- lo sacudió inuyasha**- ¡que te despiertes he dicho!**

**¡¿Qué?!-** grito sorprendido shippo saltando de la cama- **¿eres tu inuyasha? Me asustaste, ¿qué pasa?**

**¿Cómo que, que pasa? Ya amaneció, asique levántate que buscaremos a tu madre**- le ordeno

**Pero, inuyasha todavía no he visto a los demás, quiero saludarlos**- le contesto

**Ya habrá tiempo para eso – **lo cargo en sus brazos**- vamos**- él se transformó en una bola de luz.

Ambos salieron de la casa de la luna, para ir en busca de kagome, tenían muchas cosas de que hablar y tanto que explicar…

** Ooo/ooO **

Cuando los dos habían atravesó el portal del makai, inuyasha dejo de ser una bola de luz y voló normalmente, para evitar que shippo se mareara.

**Oye inuyasha**- lo llamo shippo**- ¿tú tienes la parte restante del alma de mi mamá?- **pregunto con curiosidad mirándolo fijamente

**Sí**- respondió lentamente**- yo he protegido su alma durante 500 años- **sus ojos brillaron melancólicamente**- es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después del daño que le cause**

**¿Todavía la amas?- **shippo le pregunto

**No, no la amo- **fijo su vista en el niño**- deje de amarla en el día que di mi sangre para salvar a nuestros amigos, ahora… - **dudo un poco antes de continuar-** ahora, solo siento un cariño fraternal por ella, la perla borro el amor que sentía por ella pero no el cariño de amigos que aprendí con ella, eso fue bueno…**

**¿No te gustaría volver a enamorarte de ella?- **shippo bajo su mirada con tristeza

**No-** le revolvió el pelo con cariño- **ella merece alguien que la haga feliz, y yo no soy esa persona- **le dijo con cariño

Ante la respuesta de su amigo, shippo esbozo una sonrisa genuina**- espero que así sea, ella merece ser feliz.**

**Ooo/ooO**

En el templo de la maestra genkai, todos los muchachos se reunieron para desayunar, pues estaban pasando un tiempo en ese lugar para descansar, antes de volver a sus rutinas diarias.

**Yusuke, ¿piensas ir al makai**?- pregunto kuwabara, parando de comer, ante esa pregunta todos pararon lo que estaban haciendo para escuchar la respuesta

**No lo sé-** se encogió de hombros- **creo que sería buena idea, así talvez conozca a mi padre, ese tal Raizen- **dijo retándole importancia

**Es verdad, tu, kurama y hiei fueron invitados por tres de los reyes del mundo demoníaco- **dijo botan con un dedo en su mentón

**Kurama, hiei, ¿Qué harán?-** pregunto keiko

**Yo aceptare la propuesta-** respondió kurama con una sonrisa amable**- ¿y tú hiei?**

**No les importa- **dijo secamente el aludido

**Que grosero-** murmuro kuwabara

**Te escuche idiota-** le respondió volteando los ojos

**Maldito-** kuwabara levanto el puño ofendido

**Kurama**- lo llamo yukina **- ¿Cómo esta esa kitsune?-** pregunto para cambiar de asunto antes que se iniciara una pelea, y ante la pregunta todos se fijaron en el regazo de su amigo en donde dicha kitsune estaba durmiendo

**Está recuperándose**- le respondido acariciando el pelaje de la pequeña zorrita**- kagome**

**¿Qué?-** fue la pregunta general

**Ese es su nombre**- les dijo con obviedad- **ella se llama kagome**

**Qué lindo nombre**- dijo keiko soñadora

**Es verdad**- concordó yukina acariciando la cabeza de kagome**- es increíble que esta cosa tan linda y tierna tenga un poder de destrucción increíble- **sus ojos se nublaron con pena, en ese momento la kitsune comenzó a moverse alertando a todos

**Calma, se está despertando, no se preocupen**- los tranquilizo kurama

Poco a poco abrió sus ojos, y lo primero que vio fue al joven que vio el otro día, después poso su vista en los otros que estaban a su alrededor, y percibió que eran los amigos de él, eso significaba que no le harían daño. Cuando comenzó a ponerse de pie sintió una mano acariciando sus orejas haciéndola ronronear de placer.

**Eres muy fuerte para haber despertado ya**- le dijo kurama, y en respuesta obtuvo un ronroneo, los demás veían la escena sorprendidos, jamás habían visto a kurama ser cariñoso con nadie, pero allí estaba el, mimando a una tierna zorrita… Valla quién lo diría.

Ooo/ooO

**Estamos cerca**- le informo inuyahsa a shippo que estaba distraído- **te dejare cerca del lugar, te estaré vigilando así que no te preocupes-**una vez en tierra, inuyasha lo dejo en el suelo ante la mirada confundida del infante

**¿No vendrán conmigo?**- pregunto temeroso

**No, lo mejor será que le expliques todo lo que paso a tu madre con calma, después hablare con ella, sería una sorpresa muy grande para ella verme así ahora**- respondió seriamente inuyahsa, arrodillándose a la altura de shippo- **Prométeme que no harás ninguna tontería**

**Está bien lo prometo, pero ¿cómo se supone que la voy a encontrarla?-** lo miro confundido- **el bosque es muy grande demorare mucho**

**Un kit siempre encuentra a su madre a traves del aroma de ella, ustedes tienen un lazo de sangre así que no es problema para ti encontrarla**- le dijo inuyahsa levantándose y cruzando sus brazos en frente de su pecho

**Eso es verdad, lo olvide**- se rasco la nuca con una sonrisa nerviosa- **espera un poco** c**omo lo sabes!?**-pregunto alarmado

**Keh**, **me lo dijo sesshomaru- **voltio el rostro con fastidio

**Entiendo… ¿no estas molesto?-** le pregunto preocupado

**¿Por qué debería? Cada uno tienes sus propios secretos**- alzo los hombros- **es mejor que busques a tu madre, te estaré vigilando y recuerda lo que te dije- **giró sobres sus talones y se perdió entre los arboles ante la mirada de shippo

Shippo esbozo una pequeña sonrisa-** "haz madurado mucho inuyahsa, me alegro, bueno, será mejor que busque a mi mamá"- **y con paso decidido se encamino al lugar donde el aroma de kagome era más fuerte… ya casi estaría junto a su madre

**Ooo/ooO**

**waa! perdonen la demora! de verdad he estado sin tiempo para nada u.u**

**Meli mich 2000: aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que te guste!**

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki: gracias por el comentario! espero disfrutes esta historia :D**

**sesshome10: un nuevo capitulo! espero que sea de tu agrado :3**

**Gracias de verdad, sus comentarios me dejan happy! muchas gracias de verdad por el apoyo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Diálogos**

"_Pensamientos" _

**Ooo/ooO**

El desayuno en el templo de la maestra genkai transcurría sin problemas, todos charlaban tranquilamente. kagome los veía con nostalgia, ellos le recordaban a sus amigos del pasado

_Inuyahsa…__¿__no soy lo suficiente para ti?-_ kogome bajo las orejas con tristeza

Todos se dieron cuenta del cambio de ánimo de la kitsune, y con miedo a preguntar se mantubieron en silencio, hasta que hiei interrumpió el incómodo silencio.

**Una presencia demoníaca se acerca**- alerto a los otros

**¿Que? Humm, pero hiei es muy pequeña tal vez no sea nada grave-** respondió yusuke agitando su mano sin importancia

**Bueno, pero después no te quejes si nos mata detective- **se cruzó de brazos refunfuñando- **es** **tu problema, no mi interesa si te mata**

**Valla, el camarón se enojó-** se burló kuwabara

**Cállate idiota**- contesto hiei

Esos comentarios pusieron en alerta a kagome_- ¿un demonio?-_ sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa- _¡shippo!, no hay duda este olor es de él, ¿pero cómo llego aquí?-_ se levando del regazo de kurama y fue hacia un conjunto de arbustos cercanos a esperar a su niño- _espero que estés bien_

Un ruido entre los arbustos que kagome vigilaba alerto a los demás, hiei desenvaino su katana, y cuando shippos salió de los arbustos, hiei se precipitó a cortarlo pero fue envestido con una fuerza monstruosa por parte de kagome, el ruido de la caída que produjo cuando hiei impactó en el suelo asusto a todos, dejando a más de uno en shock, nadie esperaba esa reacción por parte de la demonio.

**Mamá**- dijo con un hilo de voz shippo, mienta temblaba de miedo ¡casi muere! Y ¡en picadillos! , sus ojos se fijaron en su madre que gruñía y mostraba sus colmillos de forma amenazante ante un grupo de personas desconocidas.

**Maldita-** escupió con rabia hiei mientras se incorporaba, lo que produjo que kagome gruñese mas

**Basta hiei-** dijo kurama firme- **es solo un niño**- le reprocho**- además, si no lo escuchaste llamo a kagome de mamá- **cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho, posicionándose en frente de los dos kitsunes para protegerlos de un posible ataque por parte de su camarada.

La reacción general asusto a shippo que tuvo que cubrirse sus oídos ante el grito- **¡QUEEEEEEEE!-** la lluvia de preguntas comenzó, y kurama solo sonreía nerviosamente sin saber qué hacer ante eso.

**Mamá, ¿estás bien?-** le preguntó shippo, kagome se giró y salto encima de él y de modo cariñoso comenzó a lamber su rostros, mientras que el reía sin parar- **Mamá por favor para…para… me haces cosquillas **

Ante esa accion los demás pararon de hacer tantas preguntas y se fijaron en la escena en frente de ellos, eran tan lindos, y el niño lo era mas

**Mamá tengo mucho que contarte**- le dijo shippo después que se separaron**- hay algunas cosas que tienes que saber**- susurro

Kagome asintió con la cabeza y miro a kurama_- "tengo unas cosas que resolver, estaré cerca de aquí"_

**Está bien**_- dijo kurama _mirando a los dos kitsunes alejándose entre unos arbustos, estaba tan perdido en sus pensamientos que no sintió cuando sus amigos lo llamaron

**KURAMA-** grito en su oído yusuke

**¿Qué pasa?-** pregunto sobresaltado- **¿está todo bien?- **miro a sus amigos esperando alguna respuesta

**Eso es lo que yo deberia preguntarte**- fruncio el seño yusuke- **no me digas que ¿estás si porque ese niño le dijo mamá o sí?**- Lo miro con picardía

**¡¿Qué?! Eso es absurdo yusuke, es solo que estoy sorprendido-** respondió rápidamente- **además que eso no es asunto tuyo**- kurama se cruzó de brazos

**Vamos amigo nadie aquí te está juzgando**-se encogió de hombros**- solo queremos saber la verdad, es extraño verte así eso es todo y eso nos deja preocupados**

Kurama soplo su flequillo con fastidio y rojo los ojos, ¡JA! Preocupados, como si él fuese a caer en esa, ellos querían saber el chisme, eso sí- **ya te dije no es asunto tuyo, continua comiendo**

**Que humor- **murmuro kuwabara al oído de Botan, para después continuar comiendo olvidando lo ocurrido.

**Ooo/ooO**

Después de caminar por un largo tiempo ellos llegaron al centro del bosque ahí, kagome adopto su forma humana y abrazo a u niño fuertemente, tenía tantas preguntas, tantas dudas, y esperaba que todas ellas tuviesen respuesta.

**Mamá te extrañe, creí que no te volvería a ver**- lagrimas cristalinas surcaban el rostro del menor, mojando la blusa de su madre que al igual que el lloraba

**Ya está todo bien, no me separare de ti**- le dijo para calmarlo mientras le secaba las lágrimas- **bueno shippo dime ¿cómo es que llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Y Naraku? ¿Y los muchachos?-** una pregunta tras otra salía de su boca, ella quería respuestas

**Mamá calma, te responderé todo**- dijo un poco aturdido ante las preguntas**- bueno lo más fácil es explicarte lo que paso después de que te fuiste**- de esa manera puso al tanto a kagome de todo, desde la muerte de naraku, y la de sus amigos, hasta la transformación y sacrificio que hizo inuyasha, el momento que él lo mando a la época actual y lo llevo hasta donde ella se encontraba**- sabes inuyasha era un mete pata y animal, pero él te amaba mamá es por eso que el hizo eso-** dijo viendo como nuevas lagrimas bañaban el rostro de su madre**- el recupero la otra mitad de tu alma y la ha guardado todos estos años, ahora el único sentimiento que siente por ti es el cariño de un amigo, solo eso**- bajo la mirada con tristeza-**… lo siento**

**No lo sientas, es mejor así-** lo consoló con un sonrisa**- por lo que entendí el estaría cuidándote ¿no es así? Quiero saber ¿dónde está el?**- levanto la mirada buscando por los alrededores

**Estoy aquí**- ella se asustó e inmediatamente ella se voltio, y lo vio tan diferente, tan elegante y majestuoso**- inuyasha…**

**Hola Kagome- **le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa**- ha pasado mucho tiempo **

**Eres tu…- **sin evitarlo se arrojó a sus brazos llorando- **realmente eres tu…**

**Ooo/ooO**

Lamento la demora, pero tengo muchas cosas que hacer, y el tiempo es corto para que yo pueda escribir u_u, pero algo es algo, intentaré actualizar lo mas rápido que pueda :D

Así que…Les gusto? Lo odiaron?

Gracias a todos por el apoyo :D


End file.
